Skies
by InspirationalWriter
Summary: *RE-MADE.* Neru's first day of school seems to be going well. She has a new friend, Dell, and a mysterious boy has taken an interest in her. What the 3 don't know, is that there is love blooming under all of this. AU. OOC.


Today was Neru's first day and she was already hating it. Everyone gave her weird looks and she didn't know where to go. She saw all the lockers decorated by their owners but then she saw 2 that weren't decorated at all. She went over to those ones guessing one of them was probably hers. "What are you doing at my locker?" A deep voice asked behind her. Neru jumped in surprise and tried not to drop all her stuff. Neru slowly turned around and was face with a boy that was at least a head taller than her and had white disheveled hair that stuck out in random places. He had dark red eyes that could easily resemble a strawberry. Somehow, he reminded Neru of a strawberry shortcake. His hair being the whip cream. She giggled to herself then saw the guy frown. "What's so funny?" Neru managed to stutter out in between her giggling fit, "You... look like... a... strawberry shortcake!" Neru stopped giggling but then laughed at his blush. The guy pouted and crossed his arms. "Shut up." Neru laughed at his childish expression then stuck out her hand. "Name's Akita. Neru Akita." The guy cracked a small smile and took the offered hand.

"Dell. I don't care about my last name." Instantly, the two were attached as if they had known each other their whole life. They talked about everything and anything. They had all the same classes together and they always sat with each other in the very back. Talking, and talking and talking. No one seemed to notice them and the two didn't notice anybody else. What they didn't know was that there was one person who watched them all along. It was lunch time and Neru and Dell had sat underneath the trees away from all the other students. Neru drew a small portrait of the sky and labeled things. The sun was labeled Neru and all the clouds were labeled Dell. "Hey Dell, we need a blue head to be our sky." Dell thought in concentration but there weren't any blue heads in the school. "There aren't any blue heads in our school though. Most of them are just jerks anyways." The sky was labeled blank and it was supposed to stay that way. No one knew it actually wouldn't.

Mikuo watched from his group table as the new kid, Neru, and Dell sat together under the trees. So what? Are they a couple or something? Based on how close they were, it was a big possibility. Mikuo cursed under his breath. He had never actually fallen for a girl. Girls only fell for him. Through his childhood years, he never fell in love with anybody, girls only crushed on him. So why was some stupid blonde chick that he met today, making him go crazy?

At the end of the day, Dell had football to go to so he couldn't take Neru home. He apologized but then hurried off to practice. Neru decided to walk home instead and she thought about how her first day of school had gone. Really good. No one bothered me, and no one picked on me, and I made a new friend! Probably my only one though, but that's okay, he's really awesome anyways. Neru felt a small tap on her shoulder then turned around. There was a boy with sky blue hair that could be qualified as teal but it was still a bit darker than that. "Yes?" Neru questioned him. He turned his eyes away from Neru and there was some red spots on his cheeks. Neru thought they were probably his allergies. "You dropped this." He handed Neru a piece of paper and saw it was the drawing she drew at lunch. She thanked the boy and then headed off. Neru inspected her drawing to see if there were any creases or marks and found none, but someone had erased her blank sky and filled it in with, "Mikuo. 1-923-600-3453." Neru read aloud. She shrugged and thought the person had wanted to be friends or something.

Mikuo watched Neru walked away and his blush never faded. He heard her read his name and his number from the drawing and visibly saw her shrug and continue walking. The scene that had just unfolded was still ringing in his ears. He sighed and walked in the opposite way to his home.

Neru swiped the card for her apartment and sighed in pleasure of the sight. It was a very spacious apartment and had a beautiful view above the city. There was a big balcony outside as well. The furniture was mostly white but had glass that made the whole place flashy and luxurious at the same time. It wasn't too expensive but it was definitely worth it. Neru made sure to keep the place clean because she didn't want anyone to randomly come over to a big mess. Neru put her things in her room and then pulled out her new iPhone 5. She copied the number from the drawing into her New Message box for her to text the person.

She tapped letters into the message box and hit send.

Mikuo felt his phone vibrate and quickly pulled it out. He saw a text from unknown and read the message. "Hi, you left your number in my drawing?" Mikuo felt his heart race as he typed back his reply.

Neru read the message aloud. "Yeah, because I want to be your friend. Smiley face." She laughed aloud then responded.

"I don't know if you're a creep, a boy, or a girl." Mikuo read then laughed. He decided to play along with Neru.

"Yes, I'm a very creepy boy." Neru smiled that he had played along with her and she heard the microwave ding.

"Okay then creepy boy, meet me at school tomorrow. Bye. :)" Mikuo re-read their texts and saved Neru as a contact.

[A/N: Ok! That finishes it, I think this plot is way better than my first attempt! It has a lot of Neru/Dell and I tried to throw in some Neru/Mikuo as well. Everyone is pretty OOC and I like it like that or else this story wouldn't have gotten very far... Its kind of AU I guess and I had to change Mikuo's hair to a darker-ish blue so he could be the same color as the sky. Read and Review! c:]


End file.
